


【独伊】Tesoro Mio/我的宝贝

by Midoudong



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoudong/pseuds/Midoudong
Summary: ·常色扑克ABO，国王路德×骑士费里，已结婚的熟年夫夫。·道具魔法孕期车，超雷超OOC，介意的太太现在跑还来得及！·具体设定见前作《Night Fever/红心国之夜》，虽然也只是车……·扑克设定里各个国家有King、Queen、Jake三位核心人物，但都只是职称，不代指关系。·没开头还烂尾，无脑无逻辑，就只是辆雷人烂尾小破车而已
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 27





	【独伊】Tesoro Mio/我的宝贝

孕期四个月的时候费里西安诺的肚子已经明显隆起，不得已换下了骑士服饰转而穿上宽松长袍，路德维希也不得不对他的冒失举动做出一些限制，比如禁止突然跑动跳跃，禁止过度使用魔法，禁止……

“那路德不在的时候我要干什么？”小骑士耍赖躺在书房的沙发上骚扰国王陛下的办公，自从上次偷溜去作画忘记吃晚饭之后，全王宫的人都成了国王陛下的眼线，时刻监督这位冒冒失失的小骑士。他坐起来继续抗议：“不能画画、不能雕刻、不能踢球、不能到宫外去……我又不像路德这样每天有很多工作……”

红心国的骑士殿下永远没有好好办公的念头，路德维希苦笑着叹了口气，有什么办法呢，谁让自己从一开始就揽下了他所有的杂务。对此部分大臣们颇有微词，但幸好任皇后（Queen）一职的本田菊理解地包容了一切，还主动帮忙分担了一些。不过路德维希并不打算让费里西安诺知道这些，他本来就不适合这些繁琐冗杂的工作，也没必要被关在屋子里成天与办公打交道。

不过的确，自从怀孕被禁足之后，费里西安诺的生活越来越单调了。路德维希在心里暗暗反省，虽然因为费里西安诺怀孕之后无法处理王国的魔法问题，自己手头的工作又增加了不少，但无论如何也不应该这样冷落他——更何况，是在他最需要自己的时候。

“好吧，再给我一点时间，”路德维希挥手让方才签好字的公文叠成整齐的方块，又用魔法移来了新的一小堆文件，“我处理完这些就过去找你，先在房间里等我一下吧。”

费里西安诺的眼睛亮了起来：“还要多久——”

“一个小时吧，应该可以解决。”

“好哇！”闻言他差点原地蹦起，却还是在路德维希紧张的眼神下反应过来。四个多月的肚子已经有些沉重，他小心地站起来，走到了门口却还是不放心地回头道，“那我回房间等你了，你要记得啊。”

“嗯，我尽快。”见有门口守候着的侍卫陪伴，路德维希也就放心地重新坐下。想了想，他又将眼前的公文拨走了一些，为了不让可爱的小骑士等得太久，除了紧急事件之外，手头的工作只好推到明天了。

被侍卫护送着回到房间，又被门口的侍女拉着叮嘱了一堆注意点后，费里西安诺终于躺在了寝室的大床上。路德还有一个小时才回来，那就提前午睡一下吧，他想着脱下长袍缩进柔软的被子里，满足地叹了口气。

可是没多久，一股熟悉的热度却若有似无地燃了上来。身体深处痒意渐起，连丝绸被褥的触感都引起了星星点点的欲火，他磨蹭了一下双腿，发现分身已经在被褥的摩擦间渐渐硬挺，连后穴都开始湿润起来。

难以启齿的那个部位早在长期的调教与开发中变得无比敏感，再加上Omega与生俱来的身体特性，还没经过太多撩拨，已经自顾自地变得湿软，甚至不受控制地随呼吸一一紧缩起来，在床被上洇出一滩水迹。

虽然怀孕停止了周期性的发情期，但信息素的紊乱却也让他时常会陷入突如其来的低热状态，甚至情动得浑身酸软。就像现在他躺在寝宫的大床上，羞耻却又不能自已地分开双腿，亲手将Omega孕期专用的器材缓缓塞入体内。这种医用器材注入了Alpha的信息素与魔力，精确设计的振动频率能够在孕期很好地抚慰低热期的Omega。从上个月起他不得不依赖这样的道具来满足自己，甚至有时晚上睡觉前都必须在后穴里插入一根小号的器械，才能换来一夜好眠。

这次情动来得太突然，他甚至来不及预先加温一下，冰凉的器械刚一触碰到柔嫩的穴口，费里西安诺便忍不住浑身颤抖起来，可双腿却背离意愿地更加分开，主动接纳了这冰冷的无机物，火热的穴壁一寸寸吞下尺寸可观的道具，更深处期待得轻轻抽搐起来。

这让他羞耻地闭上了眼，但体内的感觉却越发鲜明起来，开始使用没多久的器材还带着些许陌生感，被自己推动着一点点侵犯进来的感觉让他不受控制地冒出眼泪：“呜嗯……啊、哈啊……”

他调整了一下姿势侧躺着，隆起的肚子挡住了下半身，只能凭感觉小心地将那小东西插进深处。感应到了Omega的低热信息素，按摩棒上施加的魔法开始运行，以最有效的方式配合着这具身体的需要开始震动变形，时不时还会轻轻旋转跳动。储藏在其中的Alpha信息素也释放出来，费里西安诺能感觉到空气中渐渐充满了路德维希的气息，微苦的啤酒麦香与甜腻的奶油柠檬中和成让人安心的熟悉气味。

“呜…嗯、嗯、啊…好奇怪……”明明路德维希并不在身边，却被他的气息环绕着，身体里的小东西源源不断地带来了让人羞耻却又无法拒绝的快感。考虑到孕期的承受性，这些医疗道具被设计成了较为舒缓安全的类型，但这也就意味着按摩棒带来的快感始终是平缓而稳定的，习惯了往日里激烈火热的情事，这样的快感对费里西安诺来说只能算是隔靴搔痒。

越是积累，就越是难耐。他忍不住向下身伸出了手，还带着一圈包皮的分身可怜巴巴地硬挺着，顶端滴落几丝透明的粘液，却总是到达不了高潮的状态。费里西安诺回忆着路德维希的手法，掌心圈着上下搓动，指尖在顶端打着圈将包皮剥下。

可是不够，还是不够，他想要国王陛下带着厚茧的手指逗弄自己的铃口，想要那个更大更温暖的掌心包裹着自己。费里西安诺探出另一只手揉搓分身下面鼓胀的小球，他幻想着是被路德维希一边玩弄分身一边用道具调教后穴，轻哼的鼻音愈发软糯甜腻，渐渐到了高潮的临界点。

阵阵酸意涌上腰眼，然而还是不够，还差一点什么。

“可恶、陛下、呜…嗯啊、路德…为什么、偏偏这时候，不在啊……”他有点不满地夹紧了双腿，却没料到下一秒收到感应的按摩棒突然膨胀成新的形状，甚至抵在要命的那一点上加速旋转起来。前列腺和甬道整体被突如其来的刺激逼得抽搐不断，费里西安诺还没来得及发出一声尖叫，便已经浑身惊颤着释放了出来，后穴涌出的大量爱液将床被上的痕迹洇染得让人更加脸红心跳。

又一次一个人高潮了，后穴里肆虐的魔法消停下来，费里西安诺喘着气换成平躺姿势，突然感到一阵难以言喻的委屈，方才被生理泪水浸透的眼底再次涌起了水光：“呜…路德……我不喜欢这样……”他抚摸着自己后颈上的那个印记，若是普通的情事那里本应一次又一次被路德维希留下痕迹，“为什么……好久都没有————路、路德？！咿呀啊啊啊！”

转过身来的视线终于瞥到了站在旁边的那个身影，被吓了一大跳的费里西安诺惊叫起来，险些向后滚下床去。不知何时起站在沙发旁的路德维希慌忙上前揽住了他。

“费里！”他紧紧抱住怀里这个冒冒失失的家伙，小心地没有压到他的肚子，在费里西安诺面前他的胃总是这样一再绞紧，“你啊，能不能小心点。”

“Ve、Ve诶诶诶！为、为什么！一小时呢？工作呢？”费里西安诺明显陷入了混乱，他扭着身试图坐起来，却忘记了自己后穴里还含着那个要命的小东西，感应到了激烈的情绪波动，原本平静下来的按摩棒再一次变换形状震动起来。可恶的魔法，费里西安诺轻哼一声，不由自主地软了腰肢，只能伸手挡住自己的满脸通红：“呜嗯……不、不要看……”

在旁边看了许久的路德维希当然知道他现在是什么情况，感受到了货真价实的Alpha气息，即使刚刚高潮过一次，Omega的低热显然再一次烧了上来。虽然比不上发情期，但也足够让怀里这个本就不擅长忍耐的小骑士理智渐失。

空气里Omega的香气愈发浓郁，路德维希没有压抑自己的信息素，反而故意俯下身去，吻住了刚刚费里西安诺抚摸过的那一处。Omega后颈上柔软的腺体最是敏感，他反复舔吻印下轻浅的牙印，果不其然感觉到怀里的身躯颤抖起来。

他的双手接着向下逡巡，即使在一旁看了那么久，却还是比不上亲手触碰的千万分之一。高潮后被彻底催熟的身体太过敏感，指尖划过的每一处都带来了熟悉而又不足够的快感——直到它们来到了后穴。

贪吃又娇嫩的小穴已经湿软得不成样子，紧紧绞着发出光环的魔法器械。路德维希想了想却还是什么都没说，他将按摩棒稍微拉出一点，上面满布的爱液让他忍不住吞咽一下，自己下身的鼓胀也愈发难耐。没有太多犹豫，他脱下碍事的衣物坐上床。

费里西安诺欲求不满地扭着腰，迷迷糊糊地伸出手来：“路德…给我……啊！！”下一秒路德维希毫不留情地将按摩棒重重插入，计算精准的头端撞击在合拢的生殖腔上，带来了让人战栗的快感，费里西安诺几乎害怕自己的身体会再次被打开，“呜哇……轻、嗯…轻一点……路德啊啊！”

低头吻住了对方的双唇，路德维希模仿着律动的频率抽动按摩棒，还使用魔力操纵将它变换成各种形状全方位刺激着甬道。费里西安诺睁大了眼，他能感觉到后穴在抽插中被开拓成各种羞耻又可怕的形状，这是在往常的性事中绝无仅有的体验，然而他所有的呻吟都被封锁在唇舌交缠间，只有臀部腿根被刺激得几乎痉挛起来。

若是在此之前，路德维希绝不敢用这样的力度。但怀孕进入中期后，生殖腔完全闭合，Omega的身体已经能够承受更加激烈一些的情事。想起前几天太医检查后留下的话，路德维希忍不住红着脸咳了咳，他抽出按摩棒，轻而易举地插进两根手指试探着向内摸索，失去抚慰的穴壁热情地吸咬上来，原本情动时会开启一道缝隙的生殖甬道紧紧合拢着，只剩一道浅浅的凹陷。再向上一点是凝聚快感的前列腺点，路德维希坏心眼地向上划去，指尖狠狠蹭过凹陷后撞在小小突起上。

“呜哇——啊啊啊啊！！”后穴里最敏感的两处被接连蹂躏过，费里西安诺哭喊着弓起腰想要逃离，却顺势将身体里的手指吞得更加深入。

但手指的深度毕竟有限，短暂尖锐的快感之后是加倍返还的空虚感。怀孕前期顾虑安全，这几个月来路德维希都没有亲自进入他的身体，但今天似乎不一样，费里西安诺当然也明白太医的暗示，他无法否认自己的期待，而空气里愈发躁动的Alpha气息让他清楚，眼前这人看似冷静的表象下其实也快到了忍耐的边缘。

费里西安诺伸腿用脚尖紧张又情色地探上路德维希的欲望，薄薄内裤勾勒出了可怕的形状，因为他的触碰而轻轻颤抖着。他用脚扯下了路德维希身上最后的布料，上下磨蹭按压，感受到Alpha本就傲人的尺寸在自己足下愈发粗硬滚烫起来。

“唔嗯…啊……”路德维希的额角渗出了薄汗，这家伙永远不知道自己忍得有多辛苦，他低声喘息着，终于忍不住抓住了这双闹人的长腿，顺势将其大大打开，“费里西安诺……”

“快进来，路迪，给我——啊啊——”

路德维希几乎是迫不及待地将性器对准了那个期待已久的小穴，自从费里西安诺被确诊怀孕以来，为了防止激烈的情事会伤害到他，他们已经许久没有这样亲密过了，多少个夜晚路德维希只能用医用道具小心翼翼地抚慰费里西安诺，用道具和魔法让他一次次高潮——虽然在自己怀里被器械玩弄得意乱情迷的小骑士也十分迷人，但对他来说简直就是酷刑考验。即使每次结束后费里西安诺会用手或是用嘴帮他解决，但那也不够……远远不够…………

“啊啊啊——路德……呜嗯……慢、慢一点！”

“唔、嗯……啊……费里西……”

路德维希缓缓挺入那个柔嫩紧致的腔穴里，被道具开发过一次的甬道分泌出了更多润滑的体液，欢喜又熟悉地紧紧吸上来，费里西安诺愉悦又难忍地呻吟着，为这久违的粗硬压迫感而轻轻扭腰适应。当路德维希一寸寸侵入时，他的手下意识拢在了肚子旁，随后感觉到路德维希带着粗茧的掌心也覆盖上来，温柔地抚摸着。

国王大人不善言辞也耻于表达，但费里西安诺向来知道自己是如何被珍视、被深爱着，他眼角再次被快感逼出了生理性泪水，却又忍不住眯眼笑起来。

这个孩子一定也会这样，在爱和被爱中成长，寄托着整个王国最大的祝福。

终于完全进入了紧致的甬道，路德维希稍微喘息着冷静了一下，他们这一次的插入比初夜时还要紧张，他咬紧了牙关才忍住了没一下子顶撞到深处。久违了的小穴热情地紧紧吸咬着他，随着脉搏一下下收缩着将他迎接向更深处，他轻轻挺腰律动起来，时不时忍不住稍微往深处顶弄。湿得一塌糊涂的腔穴柔软又火热，几乎逼得他理智尽失。

但显然这些温柔对费里西安诺来说也是如此难耐，小骑士意乱情迷地扭着腰，主动抬臀吞吐起埋在身体里的巨大欲望，还向着他伸出手来：“嗯啊、啊、啊、那里……好舒服……”

“嗯…费里……”他下意识想要搂紧身下这个煽风点火的家伙，但又想起了他现在的身体经不起太紧密的拥抱。路德维希停下了律动，忍耐着直起身来，转而抱起了费里西安诺的后腰：“等一下，这样会压到他……换一个体位吧。”

费里西安诺也明白了，涨红着脸任由路德维希就着下身连接在一起的状态将自己转过身抱起来。

但即使路德维希的动作再怎么轻柔，埋在身体里的凶器却还是不容分说地在敏感的甬道里研磨一周。他的腰和腿已经酸软成一片，只能无力地全身倚靠在对方健壮的怀里。

路德维希小心地环抱起对方，让费里西安诺背靠着坐在自己身上，这个体位能够避免压迫到隆起的肚子，也能让他伸手便能玩弄到爱人的全身。他左手无比温柔地抚摸着费里西安诺的肚子，右手却极尽色情地扣挖捏转着乳尖，让费里西安诺的呻吟更加破碎：“不要……呜嗯……好奇怪……”

路德维希再次开始了动作，饱经锻炼的强壮体格让他能够轻而易举地抱起怀里的人，抬着爱人的腰臀一下下配合着自己的顶撞。房间里的呻吟声渐渐甜腻起来，还带上了几丝哭腔。这不是他们第一次使用这样深入的姿势，小骑士食髓知味地绞紧了后穴，在每一次抽离时挽留着对方，国王陛下的粗喘声里也掺进了几声满足又难耐的低吟。

“你说，他会感觉到吗，”路德维希说着又使力按下了怀里的人，身体更深处被不用分说地侵犯打开，费里西安诺禁不住哭叫起来，却又在听见这句话的瞬间吓醒了一些，下意识收紧了后穴。路德维希闷哼一声，更加使劲地操弄进去。

“不要说这些……路德…嗯啊………”此时此刻这些抵抗又是如此软弱而诱人，费里西安诺额前的发丝被汗黏得散乱，唯有那一簇呆毛依旧挺翘着，路德维希的吻从他发间一路下移，含住了那一簇敏感带在唇舌间逗弄。上下的敏感带都被悉心照料到，费里西安诺的身体又快到了高潮的边缘。他靠在身后的胸膛上不停发抖，性器再次渗出粘液。

将爱人的性器包裹得紧紧的后穴也开始颤动起来，抽插的时候咕啾咕啾的水声更加明显了，还有含不住的爱液一路流到了路德维希的腿根。费里西安诺能感觉到身体里的欲望也变得更加粗硬，路德维希粗喘着含住了他的耳垂，显然也快到了临界点。

欢愉累积到顶端的那一刻路德维希将费里西安诺紧紧搂在了怀里，一起颤抖着到达了高潮。他们十指交握着拢在Omega柔软的腹部，喘息着直到彼此平复下来。

费里西安诺浑身酸软得有些发倦，却还是强撑着转过身，与他交换了一个缠绵的长吻。

“Tesoro Mio.”

他知道自己是如何地被深爱着，从过去到未来，而自己也同样如此深爱着对方。

即便不久之后、更久之后他们会拥有更多的至亲至爱，但也绝不意味着这份爱会被分割转让。它只会无限累积增长，在他们两人之间，又不只局限于他们两人。

毕竟怀里身后，都是他最珍贵的宝物。

FIN.


End file.
